Supernova
by Sedgwick
Summary: Riley wants nothing more than to confess his taboo love to his brother and lay in his arms, but with a desire so forbidden, will the truth save Riley or damn him? Reviews and constructive flames are welcomed.
1. Teaser

Warnings; Incest, Yaoi (M/M), OOC (Any character who is OOC is intended to be so), drug usage, much swearing, fluffy moments, angst, hurt/comfort.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks or any characters involved, I am simply a fan writing FanFiction.

Speech

_Thoughts_

**Dreams or flashbacks**

xXxOoOxXx

**"You **_**disgusting **_**piece of trash, you make me physically sick you wretched waste of skin! I'm your **_**brother**_**, you incestuous faggot," Huey hissed darkly, shoving Riley away from him as if he were a huge diseased ridden rat. Riley wailed, falling to his knees screaming in sheer heartbroken agony until his throat was raw and bloody. His body was going numb and his mind slipping into a state of awful blankness. He felt as though he were run down by a car and spat on, his entire body trembling. His heart was shredded like lettuce and locked away in a cage, left to rot, never again to see the sweet light again. Riley thought that if he closed his eyes, his just might die then and there.**

** "P-please Huey don't hate me, don't leave me like dis! I-I… I…" Riley folded his hands around his head and began screaming over and over, "DON'T DO DIS! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Huey spat at his feet. "Keep away from me, Riley. Don't you **_**ever **_**speak to me again, you hear?" Huey spun on his heel, walking away from Riley at a brisk and purposeful pace. Riley desperately tried to crawl after him but could not find the strength to do so, opting to scream, "NOOO! NO NO NO! COME BACK! **_**PLEASE!**_**" Huey continued walking, disappearing from Riley's blurred sight.**

**Huey walked away into the light, leaving Riley alone in a newer, darker, colder, **_**crueler**_** world.**

Riley jolted upright in his bed, a silent scream of terror refusing to vocalize itself tearing through his throat. He let out a loud, choked sob. Tears were falling in rivers down his smooth face, his entire body began convulsing wildly with pent up emotion. He finally gave in and the small teen cried into his pillow. _What's wrong wit me? Why do I have ta feel like dis…_ "FUCK," he yelled into his pillow, unknowingly and uncontrollably letting out a string of loud, pained sobs. He couldn't help it, the dream he just had scared him half to death and almost nearly made him piss himself. Riley loved his brother so much, much more than a brutha should love a brutha, and the past couple weeks he had been plagued with these nightmares, each one more or less ending up the same, with him being abandoned and left alone because he was a fag, and according to this new nightmare incestuous too. The scary thing was that this current nightmare was more… _graphic _than the others. Normally, Huey would just glare at him or say nothing, his face devoid of emotion. Never in any of these nightmares had Huey spat the hateful things he had said… It made Riley want to vomit.

The poor little wannabe gangster never planned on telling Huey how he felt, and lately it has been becoming increasingly hard to keep his feelings to himself. He noticed that the more he thought about Huey and the knowledge that he will never reveal his feelings to his older brother out of fear of rejection, the more he hurt. He felt like somebody had him on an operating table doing open heart surgery and just relentlessly punched his heart. The 16 year old, still sobbing, dashed out of bed and into the hallway. Throwing open the bathroom door he slammed it shut again, bending over the toilet and retching into the toilet bowl. The bile made his nose and eyes burn, causing him to continue sobbing even more as he continued to throw up. This whole thing was beginning to wear down on him, and he didn't know if he could take anymore of it. Maybe if he told Huey how he felt, even if he was rejected, he would feel better… he wouldn't have to wonder everyday of his life whether his feelings would be returned or not…

He spat several times into the toilet before flushing it. He sat on the floor for a good 10 minutes, collecting himself and calming down. He washed his hands and brushed his teeth, sniffling the last bit of his hysteria back into his heart, where the cage locked itself back up. _Click._

Riley tried to take a deep, calming breath; his breathing still slightly hitched, and opened the door very quietly. _Hope I din' wake up Gran…dad…_ Huey stood in the doorway, panting as if he had been in a panic. Genuine concern shone brightly in his eyes. Huey bent down slightly so they were eye level. Huey's strong, firm yet gentle hands found their way to Riley's shoulders. "Riley, are you alright? Don't lie to me either, cos' if you do I will know," Huey continued to stare at Riley, the latter breathing deep and closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at that beautiful face any longer and do something he might later regret. "Huey… I had a nightmare, nuttin' new," he tried to play it off as a small deal, But Huey could see the fresh tear stains trailing down his cheeks, smell the vomit seeping out of the bathroom and see how puffy and red his brother's eyes were. Huey shook his head, grabbing Riley by his arm softly and tugging him down the hallway towards their room. Huey ushered his younger brother into the room and shut the door gently. He pulled Riley towards his bed. "Sleep with me tonight, you never have nightmares when we share a bed," He insisted. _What da fucks gotten inta him… _Riley pondered. He was slightly uncomfortable only because Huey was being so nice and understanding about it. It's what he wanted, but still…

"Riley, what was your nightmare about?" Huey sat down on his bed while Riley continued standing, feeling suddenly very itchy and uncomfortable in his skin. Riley knew he couldn't _lie_ to his brother, so he opted to tell him the half-truth. "Scary shit, that's all. Scoot yo ass over, nigga," He said weakly. Huey's eyes hardened sternly, as if to say _'Tell me, NOW'_, But he said nothing, only rolling over to his side, facing his back to Riley. Riley slid in next to his older brother, facing the opposite direction. Riley began to feel comfortable and slightly happy that his 18 year old brother who barely pays attention to him these days letting him share his bed. The gangster fell asleep with a bright smile cutting through the tear tracks on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

Warm sunshine and a cold, empty space beside him lulled Riley out of his sleep the next morning. He winced as the light assaulted his newly awakened eyes.

_Why da fuck he gotta open up da curtains fo'? _

He pondered sleepily. He shifted slightly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stroking the place where Huey had slept last night longingly. He swung his legs onto the hardwood floor, shivering as the morning chill hit his legs.

…Wait… morning chill? He glanced at the digital alarm clock, shaking his head at the numbers that stared up at him, '_6:32_'. Since when the fuck did he get out of bed before 10:30? Riley walked over to his dresser, more like the floor beside his dresser, and picked up a long sleeved shirt. Riley removed his basketball wristbands that he was forced to now wear and ashamedly examined his wrists. He overheard some of the emo kids in school quietly speaking of how cutting your wrists somehow relieved pain and depression.

He gave it a shot, realizing that he held abundances of pain and depression and finding the concept of creating pain to stop pain interesting. He immediately found himself addicted to the sharp pain of the slick blade sliding across his wrists and the way the air chilled the blood that appeared, making his toes tingle and his eyes water. Sometimes, he got out of control and found himself cutting a half inch deep, four inches long into his wrist and standing in a small pool of his own blood.

That didn't stop him though, the pain was too invigorating. But Huey finding out has always scared him the most. Huey would be disappointed, for sure, and appalled that something so barbaric was committed by his own flesh and blood. What his grandfather would say meant less to him than the dirt of his shoe, but Huey? Oh, Huey…

The bedroom door swung open and Huey began to walk into the room. Riley jumped from his reverie, quickly throwing his wristbands to the side and slipping into his long sleeved shirt.

Riley's chocolate brown eyes were the first thing Huey noticed, swimming with emotion and slightly hazy from sleep, sunshine filling them with light and warmth. No matter the amount of light in his eyes, Huey could tell his brother was stressing.

The second was his hair, the cornrows slightly disheveled and little strands of hair poking out here and there. The third was Riley's skin, illuminated and glowing from the sunlight, baby smooth and silky looking. _Maybe it's as soft as it looks…_ Huey thought idly. The last thing he observed was his brother's hasty attempt at throwing on a long sleeved shirt before he walked into the room completely. He saw Riley tossing away his basketball wristbands in the process, which was strange to Huey because he noticed that if Riley wasn't wearing a tank top with those damned basketball wristbands, then he was wearing a long sleeved T-shirt, or a sweatshirt.

Huey looked at him with widened eyes while Riley stared up at him guiltily. Huey stood there for a minute. His brother definitely had something he was hiding. A new tattoo, maybe? Or a love bite from a lover? A flare of jealousy consumed Huey's thoughts and his eyes burned with fury. A lover? Nobody would _ever _be good enough for his angel, not a single damn-… angel? Huey stunned himself into a momentary silence. What was he thinking? His little brother, his angel? Huey shook his head, trying to expel the thoughts that bombarded his brain. Since when did he consider Riley an angel? Riley was anything and everything but!

Riley lowered his head, frightened at the sudden changes of his brother's mood. Huey noticed the way Riley was fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves, no doubt nervous. Huey cleared his throat, shoving his thoughts to the recesses of his mind.

"How did you sleep last night, after your nightmare?" Huey questioned, his eternal scowl locked back into place. Riley lifted his head, playing with his sleeves.

" Jus' fine, din' even dream."

Huey's eyes twitched when Riley began to rub his arm slowly. There was an emotion in his eyes, but Huey couldn't pinpoint it. Longing, regret, guilt, love…? Which one could it be?

"Why are you up so early?" Huey asked, not even realizing that it should have been the first thing he noticed when he walked in the room. Riley smirked lightly, continuing to rub his arms slowly.

"I dunno… jus'… woke up, I guess. I feel better, tho', thanks for lettin' me… sleep with ya, Huey," Riley stammered, lightly rubbing circles on his arms. Huey shivered, his eyes closing briefly, a vision of his brother under him, his lithe body framed by moonlight and satin sheets. His arms were positioned above him, his legs spread slightly. He lay naked and panting, a blush on his cheeks and Huey's cum on his chin, "_Thanks for lettin' me… Sleep with ya…"_

Huey sputtered, hiding the slight blush that he knew was on his cheeks.

"I gotta go," he said quickly before his fast footsteps echoed down the hallway. The sound of a bathroom door being slammed told Riley the story.

"I guess when a man's gotta take a piss…" He left the rest unsaid.

Riley clambered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Waving good morning to his grandfather who was stunned to see him out of bed at 6:30 in the morning.

"Boy, why you ain't sleepin'? What the hells wrong witchu? You sick?" Granddad said, feeling his forehead. Riley smacked his hand away, grabbing his and Huey's container of orange juice.

"Nah, I ain't sick. Lemme alone, jeez. I can't wake up when I wanna? You gotta be a Hitler mo'fucker bout' when I wake my ass up in the mornin', or what?" Riley said, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet.

"Boy, watch yo' mouth," Granddad chastised, but was so used to his 16-year old grandson's dirty mouth that no punishment came with the scolding.

Riley sat at the table, drinking his orange juice in one go. He rested his head in his palms and sighed heavily, wondering what he was going to do about Huey. Should he just confess? Or should he just shoulder the dark burden for his remaining life? He felt that by not telling Huey about what has been wrong with him was lying to him, and betraying him.

_Just a little chapter… Tell me how you like. I feel like I'm rushing it, which I don't want to do but I'm so excited to get it where it's going that I find myself not caring :/ I just don't have the time anymore for this until the weekends because of school, which has turned into an ALL International Bachelorette (IB) school! Fuck me! When a break comes up you guys will know it because of my improvement in writing skills and plots and such, haha. R&R *peace* _


End file.
